true magic of insanity Battle for the louds
by Communist aizawa
Summary: Lincoln wakes up in a new world. Here things like magic and guilds of wizards still exist and his family is...royalty! He now has two choices. Save this world or abandon it. And with new friends, strange powers, and the voices to lead him will he make the right choice?
1. Prolouge. Emporors old flame

We see a figure sitting in a black void on a throne made of skulls. He wore a black robe with the hood up so we can't see his face, only a single red light. He has his hooded head leaning on a skeletal arm coming from his robes. Leaning on his throne is a large black and red scythe. He was seemingly staring at a white orb.

"So it has begun. They will rue the day they started this." He stated in a dark, wispy voice as he slowly leaned forward. Soon his head was out of the hood enough where we could see his face. He was a skeleton with a cracked skull and a angry look. In his right eye socket is a glowing red orb.

"Let us see how you handle the change my dear boy. Will you fall to the voices or will you control them. Only time will tell." He stated as he leaned back.

"That being said I do know I am looking forward to one thing. I can not wait to see their faces. I can almost see them now. Hehehehahahahahaha." He stated before the void was filled with the powerful beings insane laughter. Soon he stopped and looked at the orb again.

"Let us see together shall we descendant. I hope you do not bore me-." The orb could now be seen to show a crying Lincoln with a cut from his waist to his shoulder crying as he was ignored by his family.

"Lincoln." The void went completely dark as the insane being laughed once more. This time louder as lincoln slowly stood and marched to his room on the orb while the being watched. For the first time in a long time the being from before time itself smiled genuinely. So long had it been since he had smiled. Not since he had met HER. He shuddered at the thought of her. Soon he once again thought back to Lincoln. His eye turned blue as a small droplet fell from his eye socket. Not that it could be seen in the dark. He looked at the now darkened orb with a sad smile.

"Lincoln...Do not become me... The universe could never handle two. Please... show mercy. Do not fall to the magic known as insanity.


	2. Ch1 New world

Lincoln slowly woke up feeling ill. He soon realized something was very wrong. He wasn't laying on his bed in his home. No he woke up in a feild of flowers. As he slowly sat up, confusion setting in, he noticed he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was now wearing a black trench coat and grey pants with a orange shirt underneath. He felt that his hair was longer, at least a little past shoulder length. He slowly walked for a while as he exited the feild and came across a road. He walked some more down the road until he saw sillohouttes in the distance. As he drew closer he saw two men attempting to shake another wounded and bleeding man awake. He drew closer and now stood five feet away from them. The man that was wounded had salmon hair, wore a black vest, white pants, and shoes with a black dragon scale scarf around his neck. The other man had blonde hair and was wearing a yellow jacket of some sort, a cloak, black pants and boots. He wore a normal yellow scarf. As lincoln looked at the final man he realized that it was most likely freezing outside right now and he wasn't the least bit cold. The man wore a black cloak, a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. He had black hair longer than lincolns. He wore a light blue bandana around his neck. They both were injured. They both looked terrified as the salmon haired man bled out. They clearly had no idea what to do. Lincoln took another step and the blond haired man notice him. He stood up and a strange lightning surrounded his hands.

"Who are you." He said. A warning in his voice.

"M-my name is lincoln olivander loud. I was just walking down the road when i saw you three. I mean you no harm." Lincoln said slowly. The man stared at him for several more seconds then the lightning dissapeared and his expression changed to one of worry.

"Sorry. I needed to be sure. D-do you have any idea how to fix this. None of the healers will help him. Can you help us carry him? My leg is wounded." He asked. The man didn't know why but the person in front of him seemed trustworthy. He and lincoln returned to the salmon haired man. Lincoln and the black haired man lifted the other man by the shoulders and started to carry him as the blond one followed behind.

"So what are you're names?" Lincoln asked them.

"My name is gajeel, the blondie is laxus and this idiot is natsu." Gajeel answered as he and lincoln carried natsu. Soon they arrived at a small entrance to the cave to the north. They entered and they layed natsu down.

"Do you have any medical supplies?" Lincoln asked and gajeel produced some bandages from a satchel he was carrying on his shoulder. Lincoln questioned how he never noticed that. He wrapped up natsus wounds then proceeded to do laxus and gajeel despite their protests. Soon he was keeping watch as they slept. He was wondering how he got into this mess. One second he is asleep in his room. Next he is here. And judging from his surrounding he has deduced the place he is in is another world. Thhis also isn't a dream because the blopd would have woken him up. As he looked back and saw the others sleeping he thought about leaving them and going on his way to find a way back home. But he soon got rid of the thought. Judging from their wounds they didn't know much about healing. And lincoln was quite skilled in Tha...

"Wait a sec. Since when have i been this smart and observant?" lLincoln questioned himself.

"Since we got here. You have a mission here and the powers to do it." Lincoln spun around at the strange voice and was shocked at what he saw. It was a...

Authors note

I know this chapter was bad. Heck this whole story is bad. I am basically just taking ideas that pop in my head and putting them on a page. Sorry for taking so long and for the really short and bad chapter. Please forgive me. I cant promise the next chapter any sooner sadly. But it will be longer and hopefully better.


	3. if only i could draw (an)

if someone out there enjoys this story and is able to draw then please could you draw a cover for this. that would be nice


	4. ch3 Demons?

It was... Lincoln. He looked just like lincoln wearing his original clothes and smiling. The only differences were his eyes. They were red instead of lincolns regular eye color. Lincoln stared at him in suprise. He walked closer and pointed at lincolns chest.

"You're magic is what is causing this. It seems that on you're way here something unlocked and it is giving you magic." The lookalike said smiling still.

"Magic? Also who the hell are you?" Lincoln asked as his eyes widened. Why did he just curse? He never curses?

"This world's people have a energy best described as magic running through them allowing them to do amazing things. You have a very strange energy inside you mixing with you're magic. Also my name is insanity. You used to call me bun bun." Insanity explained.

"Wait bun bun... Like my plushy bun bun?" Lincoln asked in suprise.

"Before you had the plushie i was there. I was you're imginary freind. Now i'm back. Apparently you're magic needs someone to be you're helper and i was formed." Insanity walked up and sat beside lincoln.

"So you won't go crazy ghost and try to possess me or somethin?" Lincoln asked. Insanity shook his head with a smile.

"Nope. I actually can't control you unless you tell me too and even then you are in control. I am here to help make sure you stay alive and smiling and also to make sure to tell you who you can and can't kill." Lincoln stared at his hand.

"So i will have to kill here? Somehow i'm not suprised. So what should we do now?" Lincoln asked insanity.

"We wait till the others wake up then we leave. Oh and before i forget. If i get mad or you get mad or scared and if we are to happy, my face may change to look scarier. Like my eyes may go hollow and leak black stuff and my teeth will get sharp but this will also happen to you if you get mad." He stated still smiling.

"Okkkk so now what?" Lincoln asked feeling tired.

"Take a nap. I'll keep watch." Insanity said back. Lincoln bodded and layed down against a rock. As he slept insanity lost his smile and frowned.

"This world will be hard on him. I wish i could help linc more. But at least i can help him fight and be his friend." Insanity said aloud as his smile reapeared and he looked at the cave entrance.

Time skip

Lincoln slowly woke up and looked at the others to see them all waking up as well. Natsu saw him and looked about to attack before gajeel intervened and explained it to him.

Natsu then walked up and held his hand out to lincoln.

"Sorry for almost attacking you back there. I was worried that you were gonna try to kill us." Natsu said with a smile. Lincoln told him it was alright then shook his hand. They then started moving to go to the entrance. Lincoln felt a presence behind his shoulder and looked back to see insanity smiling at him. He turned back and they continued to the entrance. Upon reaching it lincoln turned to the others.

"I guess i'll be seeing ya later. I gotta go and- Where are you going?" Natsu cut him off. Lincoln looked at him confused before staring at the sky.

"I really have no idea. I am going somewhere to try and find my family and get to my home. Past that i haven't really thought this through."

"Then we'll go with you! We don't have anywhere to go and you helped us. A dragon slayer always pays back debts. We would probably dead without you. So you're stuck with us." Natsu said with a smile. Lincoln asked if they were sure and they all nodded. So lincoln smiled at them and they all left. Soon they came across a small town. As they entered everyone noticed a restuarant. They entered and lincoln let the others eat as he waited with the dark energy around him feuling him. Don't get him wrong he still had to eat and liked to eat but he could maintain himself off dark energy. And there was a lot in this town. He wondered why. He knew insanity was feeding him this info so he didn't really question it as much. As natsu noticed he wasn't eating he looked at lincoln confused. Lincoln told him he wasn't hungry and natsu continued to eat. Once everyone was finished lincoln paid with a pouuch of money he honestly had no idea he had. They continued towards the outskirts of the town when suddenly every door and window in the whole town slammed shut. They looked around confused as they heard a woman yell to them.

"You must get inside before it is to late! They are already here!" She the slammed her door and locked it. They all looked at each other confused as stomping was heard. They looked where it was coming from and saw a group of demonic looking soldiers marching towards them. They all got ready to fight as lincoln pulled off his scythe and the others activated there magic. The second he touched it his mind filled with how to use his weapon and he held it so that his blows would kill. Suprisingly the demons ignored them and continued on their way. Lincoln's group stared at their retreating backs before shruging together and continueing on. They had soon left the town and were currently walking through a feild.

They were halfway through when they heard a voice.

"Well isn't this interesting. 3 vagabonds and a failure." Lincoln and the others looked in the direction of the voice to see...

That demon scene may have seemed pointless but it has meaning and will be explained next chapter.


End file.
